New Hope New Dreams
by Nemmey
Summary: All Bishop wanted was a superhuman. So he took some turtle DNA and spent three years constructing that one super human…but got something completely different...I know i suck at summary's.
1. Prologue

**New Hope New Dreams**

**Rated: T (Might change)**

**Warnings: T-CEST! If you don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TURTLES because if I did nothing would make sense.**

**Summary: All Bishop wanted was a superhuman. So he took some turtle DNA and spent three years constructing that one super human…but got something completely different.**

Prologue: Agent John Bishop paced around the halls quickly; it had been three years since he took that DNA. It had taken three years to make the perfect super human, four if he hadn't had Baxter Stockman to help him.

The so called Super Human was in his lab with Stockman, Bishop really wanted to see the progress but Stockman insisted that he wait outside till he was done.

Bishop remembered that day well, capturing the terrapins for the very first time, taking the DNA sample and using it for his own purpose. If only he could get his hands on those turtles again if only…

"Agent-"

"-Is it ready!?" Bishop asked with a little bit of inpatient's in his voice. Stockman look at Bishop with worry in his eyes which was very surprising since the scientist only cared for himself. "Answer the question!" this time Bishops looked pissed "um well it is done…" "Spit it out man I haven't got all day!" "…"

Bishop had enough he wanted answers and he wanted the now "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Stockman stared blankly at Bishop he had never seen him like this before and it scared the shit out of him.

"It is done but it's not what you expected." Bishop eyed Stockman carefully "what do you mean?" Stockman fidgeted with his glasses "well the DNA did make something alright but not a superhuman."

"WHAT?!"

"Well instead of a super human it made, well you should come and see for yourself." Following Stockman into the lab, Bishops mouth dropped. Instead of the totally cool super human he was hoping for, he got something completely different.

"Stockman get the chopper ready, I need to pay some old friends a visit."

**A/N: i KNOW ITS SHORT but the actual chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1

New Hope New Dreams

Warnings: T-CEST DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disclaim: I do not own the turtles

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in the city of New York and four turtles were on the roof tops playing with a hose. "AAAH!" Mikey yelled giving off one of his signature girly screams. "That's cold!" he complained trying to wipe his face dry with his hands.

"Well would you rather be hot or cold?" Leo mocked "neither!" Mikey loved the summer but never liked being too hot, it was the same with winter he loved the season but never liked being too cold. "C'mon Mike it isn't that bad!" Raph yelled, spraying himself with the hose "mm yeah if you get sick don't come crawling to me." Don smirked earning himself a face full of water "HEY!" Everyone laughed.

"There they are Agent Bishop….the turtles" Stockman said, they were in Bishops private helicopter spying at the turtles from a distance. "Fly over them but do not land." Bishop answered back, gazing at the four turtles. "Yes sir…but are you sure you're willing to give up an experiment you spent 3 years working on?" Bishop gave Stockman a sly smile "I have my ways."

The turtles were having a grand old time playing in the water, until they saw a familiar face. "BISHOP!" The turtles growled in unison, Agent Bishop came in on a Helicopter ladder and in his free hand he had a small straw basket.

"What do you want Bishop?!" Leo growled "I got a present for you, if you don't want it I could always experiment on it." Dropping the basket Raph caught the basket with ease "I hope you like your present" Bishop yelled sarcastically, as the helicopter flew away. The four brothers huddled around the basket "what do you think it is?" Mikey asked, his curiosity already getting the best of him. "Only one way to find out" Leo answered, removing the orange blanket.

They all gasped.

Inside the basket was a baby turtle it was so small, only as big as a medium sized shoe box. The small turtle had sea green skin and big golden eyes the little turtle also had dirty blond hair. "I….it… uh" Leo was speechless "I can't believe this…" Raph said disbelief clearly in his voice "it's adorable!" Mikey squeaked "Bishop wouldn't be able to do this unless…" Don paused "let's bring it back to the lair."

Splinter was in his room meditating until he herd the lair door open. "MASTER SPLINTER!" He also herd Michelangelo's voice he sounded so distressed, slowly he got up and went to where his son's voice was coming from. On his way there he also herd something he has only herd when April and Casey were over with their one year old Sapphire.

A Baby's cry.

In the den Splinter saw Raph pacing, Leo trying to calm him down and Mikey watching the whole thing from behind the couch. "Michelangelo-" "-no time for explanation sensei just come with me"

Master Splinter followed his orange banded son too Donatello's lab. He their found his purple banded son holding a small mutant turtle with one arm and using his computer with his free hand. "My son where did you find the child?" Splinter asked stating at the small turtle with disbelief

"When we were on the roof tops, Bishop came in on a helicopter and said he had a 'present for us." Splinters eyes narrowed at the mention of the agents name but motioned him to continue. "He dropped that basket and this little bundle of joy was in it."

Once again Splinter as staring at the small child with disbelief "but how?" Mikey asked "I don't know somehow Bishop got a hold of our DNA and made this little one." Don answered "My son do you know which one of you brothers it belongs to?" "Not yet sensei but I do know it belongs to more than just one of us" "What do you mean?" "Well there are two sets of familiar DNA samples that were used to create her, so two out four of us will become parents." Leo and Raph came in at the end and herd what Don said 2/4 of them would become parents. "Wait ya mean any of the two of us will become he parents?" Mikey jumped not seeing the red or blue turtles come in. "That's exactly my point" Don said giving Mikey the baby.

"If I start now, I'll be able get the results in sooner than later" going back to his computer Don lost himself in his work. "Okay Don but can you at least tell us what gender it is, I'm kind of getting tired of calling it an it." Leo asked "sure, the little turtle is a girl."

In the den Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter were trying to give the baby a name. "How about Lola or Victoria?" Raph suggested, it's been two hours and they still hadn't found the right name yet. "Nah, Lola is too Native and Victoria is to British" Mikey answered back "well then why don't you think of something because I give up." Leo said flopping down on the couch, Mikey sat there and thought there was hope for this baby yet an- THAT WAS IT! "How about Hope?" Leo, Raph, and Splinter looked at each other then smiled "Hope it is then" Splinter said Hope was a beautiful name for his granddaughter.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

New Hope New Dreams

Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this *sigh* I do not own TMNT

Chapter 2 

Everyone was already super attached to Hope and couldn't stop gushing over her. Hope didn't mind she liked the attention; she especially liked it when the ones in orange or red came up to her. She would squeal with delight and make gurgling noises.

"Hey Raph, I think she likes us." Mikey said tickling Hopes foot; Raph smiled and stepped closer to Mikey "yeah I think she does." Raph secretly wanted him and Mike to be her parents, mostly because he had this huge crush on Mikey for who knows how long and he thought they would make great parents.

"WAAAAH"

Raph jumped; for an infant Hope had a good set of lungs, carefully picking her up from the couch he turned to Mikey, his face clearly read 'WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO!' Mikey smiled and took out his shell cell; dialing a number he quickly left the room. "Raph what's going on?!" Turning around, Raph saw Leo enter the room with his hands covering his ears…or um ear holes. "Hope randomly started crying and Mikey left me to take care of her!" Raph yelled over the noise "I did not; I just needed to call April!"

Turning their heads they saw Mikey come back in with shell cell in hand. "Why did you need to call April?" Raph asked, Mikey smirked at his confused look then carefully took Hope from him. "Well, ever since we got here she hasn't eaten and I doubt Bishop fed her, so I called April and asked her to bring down some baby supplies." Raph stood there dumbfounded, maybe being a parent was harder then he thought. "How did Master Splinter handle us?" Raph asked absent mindedly "oh you know love, care, and meditation." Leo said heading into the Kitchen, Raph laughed.

"Maybe you're right."

1234

"Here are all the things you asked for Mikey but why do you need all these things?" Mikey smiled at April "follow me…oh! Make sure to keep very quit." April gave Mikey a confused look but followed his orders. Following him to the kitchen, April melted at the sight; there in Leo's arms was a small baby turtle. "Aww she's so cute! What's her name and where did you get her?!" April whispered all at once, Leo gave her a curious look "how did you know she was a girl?" April smiled "it's kind of obvious"

Leo just sat there and looked at the little turtle; now that he actually did look at her it was kind of obvious. "Her name is Hope, while we were on the roof tops, and dropped her from a basket. Said she was a present for us" April nodded her head "can I hold her?" Leo smiled "sure thing" carefully passing Hope over to April, the sleeping infant slowly opened her eyes and made a cooing noise. "She's so light" April whispered, slowly rocking Hope back and forth and smiling fondly at the little turtle when she wrapped her had in one of her loose hair locks.

"Now Sapphire has a new friend" April laughed, gently stroking the little turtle head. "So do you guys know who the father is?" Leo stared at Mikey then both turtles stared back at her. "Actually no but Donnie's figuring that out right now" April nodded her head then carefully gave Hope to Mikey. "Well I need to get back to my own little girl, I'll be back tomorrow." "bye April" The two turtles said in unison "When do you think e should tell her there are going to be two fathers instead of one?" Mikey asked "She'll find out soon enough."

1234

"Hey April?" stopping in mid tracks April curiously glanced at Raph "what's up?" Raph stood there awkwardly, thinking o how he was going to ask her his question. "How do you tell someone you love them?" April was surprised but not at the question but at the person who asked it. Giving Raph a warm smile she thought about it for a second _'how do you tell a person you love them?'_ "Well Raph that's up to you but you should do it sooner than later, before it's too late." Raph nodded his head "thanks Ape see you tomorrow" "see you tomorrow."

Raph stood there thinking about what April said _'before it's too late.' _Raph sighed, this stuff was hard, the people on T.V made it look so easy, usually the guy would kiss the girl then the girl would slap the guy and then kiss him again…. Okay maybe I wasn't that easy but at least the guy got the girl in the end, but this was a whole different situation. Raph wasn't in love with some fancy pansy girl; he was in love with a guy but not just any guy.

Mikey.

The little ball of sunshine in their family, the one he would go to when he felt like crap, the one who cheered him up when he wasn't even trying. He knew he was going to have to tell Mikey sooner or later but he just didn't know it would be so soon. Looking threw the kitchen entrance; he could see Mikey feeding Hope threw one of the new bottles April brought them. He looked so… well…cute! Raph just wanted to run in there and kiss him so passionately, Raph sighed once again.

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 3

New Hope New Dreams

A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to start mentioning my best buddy DarthJennaB because she started helping me out from chapter three and beyond. I also wanted to let you know that I already got the chapters written out; all I need to do is type them up and post. ONE MORE THING, in this chapter you will find out who the parents are, it might be predictable but I NEEDED THIS PARING and I didn't want to make things to complicated…NOW with all that said ON WITH THE STORY.

Warning: Kissy kissy turtles don't like then don't read!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own the turtles, but I do own Hope.

Chapter 3

It was time for bed and everybody agreed that Hope would be sharing a room with Mikey for the night. The seas green turtle didn't mind, he was just a little scared that he might squish the little turtles while they slept. Putting Hope down near the wall, Mikey sat down next to her and started to think (well isn't that a surprise!) He couldn't believe that his family had a new addition and he also couldn't believe that a pair of he and his brothers would become parents. Mikey wouldn't mind if he became an uncle but secretly he wanted to become a father, he knew it would be a challenge but he was up too it.

Leaving the world of thought, Mikey jumped when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," opening the door Raph gingerly stepped in the room. "Hey Mike um…" Raph sighed, every time he looked at his baby bro he would get all nervous, sitting next to Mikey Raph froze. "What's up Raph?" "Well I…"

God Mikey was cute, with those big blue eyes and the way the light would shine on his beautiful sea green skin- "-Raph?" 'Now or never' he chanted in his head "Mikey I…" Raph couldn't take it anymore he knew he was going to regret this later; leaning in Raph closed his eyes and did the unforgivable.

He kissed him.

This time Mikey froze, Raph was worried, did he go too far? But surprisingly the orange banded turtle kissed him back. The kiss was sloppy but slow and passionate; it was something Raph had never experienced before it was magical!

For what seemed like an eternity, they finally pulled apart, Raph looked at Mikey realizing that what he did was wrong. As for Mikey, his eyes were still closed and his face was expressionless "aw shell…Mikey I…I'm sorry I…shit" opening his eyes Mike looked at Raph and asked him a question "How long have you felt this way?" Raph stared at him but Mikey's face stayed expressionless "um let's see… four years now, I love you Mikey, I know you might think its wrong and I understand but-"

Raph was cut off by another passionate kiss, "I love you too Raphie." Raph couldn't believe his ear "I always have and I always will." Raph pecked the top of Mikey's head " you know what Mikey, I think you would make an exhalent parent, you would understand Hope so well…..you know since you already act like a kid an all." "Hey!" Raph smirked getting himself a pillow to the face,

1234

The next morning Raph found himself lying next to Mikey with Hope lying down in the middle. Raph had fallen asleep in Mikey's room while he was playing with Hope. Mikey looked so adorable when he slept and he didn't want to wake Mikey or Hope up. Slowly getting up Raph left the room, being as quit as his ninja skills would allow him.

Down the stairs he saw Leo and Don giggling at something "what's so funny?" The two turtles stopped giggling looked at Raph then started to laugh like crazy. When Don managed to catch his breath he held up a camera in Raph's way "see for yourself" was all Don could say, looking into the camera there was a picture of him cuddling with Hope and Mikey. If it were even possible Raph was a shade darker than his mask. "Raph I never knew you were a softy" Leo said trying to very hard to hide his laughter but failing miserably. "Yeah! I thought you were a lone wolf, didn't need anything or anyone" Don chimed in emphasizing on the word 'anyone.' "Oh you guys are going to get it!" Raph scowled as he chased his two brothers around the lair.

What Raph didn't notice was Splinter standing there, watching everything that was going on. With a clear of the throat, his sons froze as if they were playing a game of freeze tag. "Good morning sensei" they all chorused, "Donatello, I believe you have finished the tests" "yes sensei, but where is Mikey? He's going to want to hear this"

"I'll get him!" Raph said "no need bro I'm right here" everyone but Splinter jumped to "Mikey when the shell did you get here?!" Leo asked hand over his heart, as he tried to get it to go back to normal speed. "Not too long ago, Hope seemed hungry so I came down to get her something to eat." "Hope?" Don said confusedly, since the genius wasn't there when they named her, he didn't really know. "Yeah Hope, we named her Hope." Mikey said rather proudly.

"Okay well do you guys want to know who the parents are or what?" Everyone nodded then went to the den, taking their seats they all waited eagerly for Don to begin. "Well Hope seemed to be just born yesterday so she's going to need to drink from a bottle till she gets older, were also going to need a lot of supply's for her, I called April and Casey there coming over with a few things." Don explained "Donnie can you please tell us who the parents are?" Leo asked "well um…the parents are Raph and Mikey"

Raph's world went dark.

1234

A few hours later, Raph was starting to grow conscious. When he opened his eyes, he saw a goofy looking Casey hovering above him. Surprised Raph jumped almost butting heads with his human friend, "Whoa buddy! Take it easy" helping Raph sit up Casey plopped down right next to him."

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

"Where is everyone?"

"Master Splinter and Leo are mediating, Donnie's in his lab, and Mike and April are in the kitchen feeing Sapphire and Hope."

Raph sat there with a dazed look on his face, he's be out for _two hours_! Wow that as embarrassing, "Oh! And congrats on being a dad that's a big step in life." Raph look at Casey realizing that this wasn't a dream; he really was Hopes father and so was…

Mikey.

"Raph I think you would be a great dad." "Yeah right-" "-it's true, you may be all tough on the outside but on the inside you're big softy with a lot of passion." Raph eyed Casey, his facial expression was serious which was rare so he new Casey was telling the truth. "Thanks Case" "anytime men, now let's go see how April and Mikey are doing."

Raph thought about it for a moment, maybe being a dad wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
